


FALSE ASSUMPTIONS

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love drabbles and drabble challenges and I take a great deal of pleasure in getting as much as I can into as few words as possible. The challenge word was solution and this is a Weechester drabble. Sammy really shouldn't have gone to school with all those bruises!</p>
            </blockquote>





	FALSE ASSUMPTIONS

"Are you sure, Marie?" Carl Arbiter was dismayed.

"The bruising is severe on both legs and his back," the school nurse snapped. "Someone is beating this child! As vice principal, it's your duty to call the police."

"The parents will say he fell down the stairs," he hedged. "They always do."

"It's a short-term solution," she said firmly, "but it's the only one we've got."

The school secretary burst in, red-faced with excitement. "Marie, Sam Winchester's gone from your office and I can't find his brother either!"

"Call them, Carl! Now!" Marie ran out.

"Crap." Carl picked up his phone.


End file.
